Tachimukai Yuuki
Tachimukai Yuuki (立向居 勇気) was a midfielder, and goalkeeper of Yokato after being inspired by Endou Mamoru to become a goalkeeper. He is the second goalkeeper, and a midfielder of the original Raimon soccer team after joining them in the Aliea arc. He was later on chosen as a representative for Inazuma Japan and was their second goalkeeper, but also a midfielder. In the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, he reappeared in episode 37. Due to Endou's absence at the time he happily gives Nishizono Shinsuke good advice on how to be a great goalkeeper and he teaches him on how to be one. Background Not much of his past is shown except that he is a goalkeeper and that his birthday is never mentioned in the anime series. Personality Tachimukai Yuuki is portrayed as being a hardworking, upbeat, innocent, and cheerful young boy with a great passion for the love of soccer. He is Endou Mamoru's greatest fan, and he admires Endou a lot. He also follows his path of being a goal keeper, never giving up and loving soccer above all. However, unlike Endou, he is a very shy timid boy and often loses his endurance. Despite being childish and extremely shy in person, he is sometimes able to understand things better than some people. When he first met Endou Mamoru in episode 43, he is shown to get so shy that he hides behind one of his soccer teammates. He is considered as being a talented player by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand along with Maou The Hand successfully through his slogging and determination, and also through watching Endou perform the techniques over and over again. In their soccer battle against The Genesis, Gran called him the weakest of their team. So did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat in which made Tachimukai work very hard to create his own technique, Maou The Hand. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is now mature and is no longer shy as he opens up to Shinsuke about his friendship with Endou and how he loves being a goalkeeper. Appearance He has dark golden curly brown hair, thick eyebrows, light tan skin and dark blue eyes. In season 3, he is always seen wearing a goalkeeper's uniform or an Inazuma Japan jacket, except in episode 86 when he was seen wearing a tuxedo. In Inazuma Eleven GO, his hairstyle is somehow the same, except for his front bangs are now on his right side. He is also a lot taller than before. He wears a light green lime suit with a orange white collar button shirt. Abilities Oouchiwa God Hand Majin The Hand Maou The Hand Mugen The Hand God Hand 改 God Hand V Catch Plus 20 Yama no Kokoroe Mugen the Hand G2 Hayashi no Kokoroe Star Reflection Setsuyaku! 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 When Endou Mamoru arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend showed his team at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out to Tachimukai Yuuki, who was hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and showed the "thing" he had previously mentioned to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou later on became friends, and on the next day he saw what Majin the Hand looked like, and began trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sat down at the corner after Kazemaru left the team, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin The Hand and helped Endou lift up his spirits. In episode 55, the episode when Endou became libero, Tachimukai became the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. Tachimukai also learned a new move from Endou's notebook called "Mugen The Hand", and he was able to evolve it to G5. Season 3 Tachimukai was one of the representatives to become one of Inazuma Japan members. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Korea's Fire Dragon, he was temporarily the goalkeeper to replace Endou, whom Coach Kudou benched. He was able to catch Shin God Knows, but was unable to catch God Break and Atomic Flare, but when Endou understood the meaning behind Coach Kudou's words, Tachimukai returned the position of goalkeeper to him. During the match with Knights of Queen, and in which after Endou made Ijigen The Hand, Tachimukai praised Endou for managing to create another great hissatsu again but a moment later, Kogure appeared and called him a copycat for using Endou's hissatsu. In episode 89, Fuyuka does her job as one of the managers and give the whole team a one-day off. Everyone took the day off while Tachimukai decided to spend the entire day, leveling up and practicing. Haruna was the first (other than Kudou) to find out about the change in Tachimukai's attitude. Tachimukai told her, every hissatsu he owned was Endou's, and Endou was the one who intended to learn Mugen The Hand if he hadn't changed into a libero. Haruna gave Tachimukai a quick lecture and got a hint that someone said something to Tachimukai, and it turned out to be Kogure. She, along with the other first-year who are Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Kogure, helped Tachimukai to master a new hissatsu. Unfortunately, their shoot power wasn't enough since they were defenders and not forwards. Later on, Tsunami came and helped them which managed to lessen the burden a little. He was also the one who came up with the new name Maou The Hand. During the fight with Argentina, Tachimukai became discouraged and lost confidence in himself when he was unable to stop Leone's shoot, but with the help from Kurimatsu and Tobitaka's words, he regains his confidence and is finally able to complete Maou The Hand. Later on, he followed Kidou to Demon's Gate to rescue Haruna. At first, Tachimukai was beaten by Black Thunder and Dark Matter, but at the end of the match he found out about Black Thunder's weak point, and defeated Desuta. After the graduation of Raimon 3-year students, it is known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. He used Maou The Hand G5 against Gouenji's and Someoka's shots and stopped the two, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' Tachimukai Yuuki reappeared in episode 37, when Shinsuke was trying to stop the shoots of the machine. He also gave advice to Shinsuke about how to be a goalkeeper. He also was seen watching the training of Shinsuke with Minamisawa and Hyoudou. Quotes *It's very nice to meet you Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Nishizono Shinsuke' He taught Shunsuke how to be a good gold keeper and had told him stories about Endou. 'Otonashi Haruna' 'Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Darren LaChance. *In episode 43, it's shown that Tachimukai likes spicy food. *He has the least record of playing in the FFI as part of Inazuma Japan. He only played three times during a match against Fire Dragon and The Empire and as a midfielder in the match against Desert Lion. *Even though Tachimukai used to be a midfielder, he can only perform goalkeeper hissatsus, except for in Inazuma Eleven 2. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shinnosuke Tachibana *'English' : Richard Magarey :all information on Tachimukai Yuuki came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Tachimukai_Yuuki Gallery Tachimukai GO 37.png|Yuki as an adult in Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Characters Category:Males